American Revolutionary War (participants)
This page is dedicated to only and all Americans who helped fight for the cause of American independence. Continental Army Generals Lieutenant Generals *George Washington (1732-1799) Major Generals *Ethan Allen (1738-1789) *William Alexander (1726-1783) *Benedict Arnold (1741-1801) *Alexander McDougall (1732-1786) *Nathaniel Greene (1742-1786) *William Heath (1737-1814) *Robert Howe (1732-1786) *Jedediah Huntington (1743-1818) *Henry Knox (1750-1806) *Israel Putnam (1718-1790) *Henry Lee III (1756-1818) *Benjamin Lincoln (1733-1810) *John Peter Gabriel Muhlenberg (1746-1807) *Samuel Holden Parsons (1737-1789) *John Paterson (1744-1808) *Philip Schuyler (1733-1804) *William Smallwood (1732-1792) *John Stark (1728-1822) *John Sullivan (1740-1795) *John Thomas (1742-1776) *Artemas Ward (1727-1800) *Joseph Warren (1741-1775) *Anthony Wayne (1745-1796) *David Wooster (1711-1777) Brigadier Generals *Daniel Brodhead (1736-1809) *George Clinton (1739-1812) *Elias Dayton (1737-1807) *John Glover (1732-1797) *Mordecai Gist (1743-1792) *Josiah Harmer (1753-1813) *Moses Hazen (1733-1803) *William Heath (1737-1814) *Isaac Huger (1743-1797) *Ebenezer Learned (1728-1801) *Francis Marion (c.1732-1795) *Daniel Morgan (1736-1802) *Francis Nash (c1742-1777) *Enoch Poor (1736-1780) *Rufus Putnam (1738-1824) *James Reed (c1724-1807) *John Morin Scott (1730-1784) *John Stark (1728-1822) *Thomas Sumter (1734-1832) *William Thompson (1736-1781) *Benjamin Tupper (1738-1792) *James Mitchell Varnum (1748-1789) *George Weedon (1734-1793) *James Wilkinson (1757-1825) *William Woodford (1734-1780) Colonels *John Abbott (1724-1814) *John Ashley (1709-1892) *Loammi Baldwin (1744-1807) *William Byrd (1728-1777) *Thomas Crafts (1740-1799) *Nathaniel Fairbanks (1754-1791) *James Frey (1709-1776) *Peter Gansevoort (1749-1812) *Thomas Gardner (1724-1775) *John Green (1730-1793) *Daniel Hitchcock (1739-1777) *Henry Jackson (c1747-1809) *Moses Little (1724-1798) *John Paterson (1744-1808) *Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) *William Prescott (1726-1795) *Joseph Read (1732-1801) - 13th Continental Regiment (Massachusetts) *Paul Dudley Sargent (c1745-1828) *Ebenezer Sproat (1752-1805) *James Sawn (1754-1830) *Seth Warner (1743-1784) Lieutenant Colonels *Samuel Bradlee III (-1798), Commander of the 1st Regiment *Abraham Buford (1747-1833) *Amos Lincoln (1753-1829) *Ebenezer Stevens (1751-1823) *Peter Waldron Yates (1747-1826) Majors *Samuel Cooper (1757-1840) *John Fairbank (1755-), he spent a harsh winter at Valley Forge *Ezra Putnam (c1729-1811) *Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820) Captains *James Abeel (1733-1825) *William Bobbitt (1744-1817) *David Bradlee (1742-1811) *Amos Fairbank (1737-1809) *Asa Fairbanks (1731-) *David Fairbanks (1731-1776) *Jonas Fairbanks (1747-1832), was a minute man that responded to the Lexington Alarm; enlisted in New Hampshire and served as a private in Francis Towne's Company in Col. David Gilman's Regiment, which was raided by the state of New Hampshire in Dec 1776 to reinforce the Continental Army in the State of New York, at Fort George and Ticonderoga from Dec 1776 to Mar 1777 *Luther Fairbank (1755-1836) *Samuel Fairbanks (1753-) responded to the Lexington Alarm *William Fairbank (1759-1832) *David Ziegler (1748-1811) Lieutenants *John Barton Abell (1775-1820) *Jabez Fairbanks (1738-1822), Lieutenant in the Lancaster Regiment of Militia *Jabez Fairbanks (1755-c.1795) *Joshua Fairbank (1727-1781) *Moses Fairbanks (bapt.1740-) *Asa Wilder (-), 1st Lieutenant and responded to the Lexington Alarm 2nd Lieutenants *Benjamin V. Adams (1745-c1794) *Isaac Choate (1734-1813) *Anselm Tupper (1763-1808) Ensigns *John Lanier (c1731-aft1790) Sergeants *Levi Adams (1761-1832) *Ephraim Fairbank (1753-c1838) *James Fairbanks (1756-1836), enlisted as a private on 29 Jan 1776 in Capt. Samuel's Cowell's Company of Col. Lemuel's Robinson's Regiment. He reenlisted in Apr 1777 as a Corporal and soon promoted to Sergeant. *Joshua Fairbank (1746-), in Capt. Haskell's Company a the Siege of Boston Privates *Thomas Abbe (1731-1811) *Jonathan Abbott (1723-1805) *Paul Abney (1768-1856) *Albert Acker (c1760-1832) *William Acree (1752-1833) *John Adams (1760-1786) *Josiah Bradlee I 1754-1798) *Elijah Fairbanks (1756-), entered the war in the winter of 1777 and served trhee months as a private in Capt. Dennis Getchell's Company in Gol. Joseph's North's Regiment and participated in the Bagaduce expedition *Zenas Fairbanks (1752-1829) *Seth Pomeroy (1706-1777) Corporals *Joseph Adams (1757-1835) * Dr. George Fairbanks (1751-1829), responded to the Lexington Alarm Drummers *George Adams (1767-1832) *Dea. Cyrus Fairbanks (1752-1852), he was the last prisoner of the town of Asburnham in 1788. He was a drummer in Capt. Jonathan Davis's Company in Col. John Witcomb's Regiment of Minute Men who responded to the the Lexington Alarm on 19 Apr 1775 and was also a drummer in the eight months service. He was present at the Siege of Boston in Capt. Jonathan Davis's Company in Col. Asa Whitcomb's Regiment and was quartered in Cambridge, Massachusetts and afterward on Prospect Hill. In 1776 he was a Drum Major in the army near Hudson; marched via Worcester, New Haven, Fairfield and White Plains to dobb's Ferry, where he remained till his term of service expired. In Sep 1777, when Burgoyne was advancing, he enlisted at harvard for one month; marched to Petersham where his company was organized and was chosen corporal in a militia company of Capt. Hill; thence to Fort Edward where he passed through Bennington, Vermont. He remained in service during the entire term of his enlistment. *Ephraim Fairbank (1724-1799) Clergymen * Dea. Lamuel Fairbank (1751-1819), responded to the Lexington Alarm Enlistments *Abner Fairbanks (1758-1803), enlisted first for service at Castle Island on 11 Dec 1776 in Capt. Ebenezer Battle's Company in Col. William McIntosh's Regiment; served under command of Lt. Col. Weld; was discharged on 30 dec 1776; time of service was 19 days. He enlisted next on 2 Apr 1778 for three months for Guard Service in and around Boston in Capt. Nathaniel Heath's Company in Col. Jonathan Reed's Regiment, First Regiment Guards for one month 1 month and 12 days. He lastly enlisted for the service in Rhode Island on on alarm on 1 Aug 1778 in Capt. Ebenezer Everett's Company in Col. McIntosh's Regiment and was discharged on 14 Sep 1778; his time of service was 15 days. *Drury Fairbanks (1757-), enlisted in Col. Job Cushing's Regiment on 26 May 1778 *Josiah Fairbank (1761-1786), entered the army at age 16 years old and died of disease *Perley Fairbanks (1761-1842), served for a few months *Oliver Fairbanks (bapt.1752-), enlisted at Hubardston, Massachusetts in May 1775 and served until Feb 1777 under Capt. Adam Wheeler and Col. Doolittle and Col. Nixon *Samuel Fairbanks (1731/32-) *George Glover (1753-) *Samuel Glover (1756-1808) Militia Men *George Crowninshield (1758-) *Israel Fairbanks (1755-1818), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Henry Putnamy (1712-1775) - Danvers Minute Men, killed at the Battle of Lexington Minute Men * Elijah Fairbank (1735-1803), responded to the Lexington Alarm * Levi Fairbank (1755-1845), responded to the Lexington Alarm Unknown *Ammi Choate (1742-) *Ebenezer Choate (1765-1852) *William Choate (1757-1830) *Aaron Fairbanks (bapt.1742-), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Abel Fairbanks (1754-1842) *Abijah Fairbanks (1754/46-1830), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Adam Fairbanks (1763-1831) *Benjamin Fairbanks (1759-c.1834) *David Fairbanks (1755-1801) *Drury Fairbanks (1733-1786) *Ebenezer Fairbanks (1732-1812) *Ebenezer Fairbanks (1758 *Isaiah Fairbanks (1745-1832) *Israel Fairbanks (1723-1809) *Ithamar Fairbanks (1767-1847), he served for thirty days as a guard in Boston *Jacob Fairbank (1762-) *John Fairbanks (1759-) *Jonathan Fairbank (1732-) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1755-1840) *Joel Fairbanks (1747-), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Joseph Fairbanks (1743-1784), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Joshua Fairbanks (1743-) *Josiah Fairbank (1734-1798) *Jotham Fairbanks (1757-1834), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Laban Fairbanks (1758-1832), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Nahum Fairbank (1753-1827) *Oliver Fairbank (bapt.1751-1829), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Samuel Fairbanks (1757-1832) *Samuel Fairbanks (1728-1812) *Seth Fairbank (1755-1833), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Silas Fairbanks (1753-1823), *Thomas Fairbank (1741-1813), responded to the Lexington Alarm *William Fairbanks (1753-1842) *Richard Gridley (1710-1796), Chief Egineer with the artillery *Corning Sumner (1759-1775) *Asa Wilder (-) Navy Captains Lieutenants Ensigns *Richard Abbey (1730-1794) Privateers *David Abeel (1763-1840) Unknown Sources Books *The Fairbanks Family in America *Roster of the Society of the Cincinnati (Published by the society) Internet *Capt. William Bobbit - Bobbit Family History *Johne Green, Colonel, United States Army *Col. Thomas Crafts - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *Maj. Samuel Cooper - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *Lt. Col. Amos Lincoln - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *The Story of George Crowninshield's Yacht *A roster of Revolutionary ancestors of the Indiana Daughters of the American Revolution: commemoration of the United States of America, Pg's 1, 2, 3, 4 (http://search.ancestry.com/Browse/BookView.aspx?dbid=29740&pageno=1_1) *Brown Soldiers in the American Revolutionary War, Part 2 Internet Books *Roster Rolls of Revolutionary Soldiers in George - Google Books Internet Archive - Full Text *List of the revolutionary soldiers of Virginia, Special report of the Department of Archives and History for 1912 *The official roster of the soldiers of the American revolution buried in the state of Ohio *Rolls of the soldiers i the revolutionary war, 1775-to 1783 *Rolls of soldiers in the revolutionary war On Wikipedia *Richard Gridley (1710-1696) *Military Leadership in the American Revolution *Winthop Sargent *Ebenezer Stevens Category:People of the American Revolution